


Days 1 and 3- Dirty Talk/Breeding with Crowley!

by LoveIsLattes



Series: Frisky February [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frisky February, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, housewife, kink prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Frisky February Event from slashthedice (on Tumblr)! Since I’m behind on days, I figured I could combine two days into one! They go so well together.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Series: Frisky February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Days 1 and 3- Dirty Talk/Breeding with Crowley!

“Seriously, did you forget where you are, pet? This is hell. _Hell! _I can’t have you stuffing these buffoon’s faces all the time with cookies and what have you! It smells more like a damn bakery here than the pit of misery it actually is!”__

__

__You bit your lip and watched Crowley drawl on and on about how you needed to stop being all domestic-like, but you couldn’t take him seriously. Not when he still had a bit of chocolate drying on his lower lip from the warm chocolate chip cookie he, himself, had just devoured minutes ago._ _

__

__He made a low noise and suddenly turned sharply to face you, earning your full attention once more as he stalked over to you._ _

__

__More curious than scared, you tilted your head in question at him._ _

__

__Rather than answer with words, the king of hell caged you against the counter, pinning your wrists under his firm grasp. Now any normal person would be scared out of their socks, and it would be a lie to say you weren’t a tiny bit nervous, but your body’s response to him was overwhelmingly positive._ _

__

__Instead of wanting to run, you wanted to jump up on the counter and allow him the proper room to nestle between your thighs. Instead of begging for your life, you wanted to beg him to fuck you._ _

__

__Swallowing thickly, you finally let your head fall back and caught his gaze; those gorgeous hazel orbs heavy and full of promise._ _

__

__“Yes, my king?” you murmured demurely._ _

__

__“Oh, love, the things you do to me,” he sighed._ _

__

__A little tremble rocked your form as he released one of your wrists and took hold of your chin, gently directing your face away from him._ _

__

__“Seeing you like this could drive a man mad,” he muttered as his lips brushed the sensitive column of your throat, “The perfect little housewife. Cooking, cleaning, tending to all our needs.”_ _

__

__With a lofty sigh, you dropped your head aside and allowed him full access to your neck. You wanted to remind him just how willing you were to fulfill his needs, every last one._ _

__

__“Gives a man dangerous thoughts,” he purred lowly._ _

__

__As his beard scraped along your tender skin, you nearly jerked away in response only to feel his lips curve up in a pleased smirk. Suddenly his hands disappeared and reappeared behind your thighs, patting your thick legs symbolically._ _

__

__“Up we go, pet,” he murmured._ _

__

__Without a second thought, you jumped as he lifted you to the counter top with ease. Another wave of desire wound that knot in your core tighter as he stood between your open legs and pushed his obvious hardness against your cunt._ _

__

__“Fuck,” you breathed out weakly._ _

__

__Knowing how much you excited Crowley, the king of hell and one of the most powerful men alive, always got your panties soaked. He wanted little old you, a human who would rather bake than kill, and he never hid it from you. It seemed he understood just how strongly the power dynamic affected you and used it to his advantage_ _

__

__“You know the things you make me want to do to you, love? All the horrible, terrible, ideas that go through this devious mind, when I see you in that cute little apron and dress? How badly I want to tear the guts from those useless demons that accept your gifts? How much I want to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you for all of them to see? To remind them that you are **MINE **!”****_ _

__**** _ _

__****His voice hit a lower octave, barely above a growl, and instinctively your hands flew up to clutch at his shoulders. The chuckle he let out told you just how much he enjoyed your reactions. In turn, he continued on his little journey to your collarbone, slowly increasing the strength behind each nibble and suck until your cheeks were burning red with the need to let out some kind of noise.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****The dam finally broke when he sunk his teeth into the apex of your neck and shoulder.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Fuck, Crowley!” you cried, legs wrapping around his waist and hands traveling up to clutch at his hair.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Not a moment too soon, he released your neck and laved the aching flesh lovingly. Slowly he kissed his way back up your neck to the shell of your ear.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Tears stung at the corners of your eyes as you arched under him and attempted to relieve the pent up desire between your thighs. Unfortunately, he was just enough out of reach that the effort was useless.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Seeing you all matronly and dutiful has some forgotten part of me wanting to fuck you until you can’t move a single muscle and then fill you with every last drop of my cum.”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Those words uttered right against your ear sparked a violent reaction in your belly and a filthy moan fleeing your lips.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Make a proper housewife out of you, I would. Breed you over and over again until we’ve got a whole litter of ‘em running around.”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Without thinking, you whimpered, “Yes, please!”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****A hungry growl reverberated against your ear and his fingers tugged on your locks just to smash his mouth on yours. With his warm, sweet tongue dominating yours, his free hand slid down your torso to finally grant a modicum of relief to the need burning you alive.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Slipping your panties aside, his nimble fingers pushed between your lips and ever so gently teased your slick entrance.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Crowley,” you moaned between kisses, “Don’t tease, please. I need-”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“I know what you need love,” he murmured, “And I’ll give it to you when I’m ready.”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Thankfully he appeared to have some mercy for you, digits shoving in with ease and immediately hooking up against your sweet spot. Only a few moments in and you felt that edge nearing rapidly. Forehead dropping against his toned chest, you struggled to keep your composure, not wanting to come until you were on his cock. Oh but he made it so hard!** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Even distracted so, you couldn’t resist reaching down between your bodies and tugging open his slacks, moaning when he didn’t stop you. Thrusting your hand under his boxer-briefs, you wrapped your fingers around his velvety cock and slipped it out. The instant his length was free from the confines of his underwear, you directed him to your soaking wet lips and begged him whorishly to fuck you.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****You knew you wouldn’t last much longer- never did with him and his devilish talents- but this time was so much worse. It felt like you were on the verge of spontaneous combustion. Just feeling his leaking tip against your slit was enough to make you shudder.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Y/N, do you want this?” he asked gruffly, “I need to hear you say it!”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Yes, please! Please Crowley, my king, my love, fill me,” you begged, not giving a single care for anyone who might hear you.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“That a girl. Hold onto me, pet,” he instructed.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****As your fingers linked behind his neck, he hooked his around your ankles and spread your legs as far as they would go to the sides. With a little flourish, he then pushed your skirt up into the neckline of the dress so it would stay up and give a perfect line of sight to your sex.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Now watch. Watch as I fuck your pretty little cunt. Watch how good you take me,” he groaned, “You were made to for my cock, to have my babies, darling. So. Fucking. Perfect.”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Every word was punctuated with a shallow thrust, teasing the both of you until you lost what little control you had. Frantically, you tugged at him into a hungry kiss to muffle your whimpers but it was in vain.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Please. Please, please, please, just- more, please, Crowley,” you moaned brokenly.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****When he finally gave in, the first stroke of his cock sent you right over, a scream ripping from your throat uncontrollably.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Oh, bloody hell!”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****The demon king tightened his bruising grip on your ankles and wasted no more time fucking you into delirium. Against your instincts, you forced your eyes back open and watched the glorious sight of your coupling.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****He never could fit all ten inches of his cock inside of you, but with how wet and willing you were now, it was damn close. Every thrust and jerk was another miniature eruption of pleasure; taking you beyond heights you’d thought possible.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Gently he guided your legs up, nearly sending you against the wall if you hadn’t caught yourself on the counter behind you.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Warning would be- FUCK!"** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****In this position, your certain he’d found a way to fit those last few inches in; painful at first but oh so earth shattering. Thick and hard as steel, his cock ground mercilessly again the erogenous patch of nerves deep in your core while his thumb came to messily stroke your clit.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****The combination had your vision fleeing and your voice cracking even in your screams.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Crowley chuckled and you managed a quick look up, only to find that maddening smirk stretched across his reddened face once more.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Won’t last much longer, love. Tell me what you want,” he groaned.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Consciousness seeped back into your thoughts and for a moment you almost hesitated, but when your eyes found his, you knew you exactly what you wanted.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****A life with Crowley as the father of your kids** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Cum inside me, Crowley. Breed me like a whore. Let me have your baby,” you begged breathlessly.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****The noise he let out raised every hair on your body and your fight or flight response kicked in. It was terrifying and oh so hot all at once.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Suddenly he let go of your legs and wrapped his arms around you in a suffocating hug, hands grabbing your ass and pulling you against his cock with every thrust as he slammed in as far as he could manage.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****A twinge of pain brought about a moment of regret but it was quickly washed away by the warmth that flooded your cunt and the heady moan he unleashed in your ear.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Fuck, Y/N!”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****He whispered some words you couldn’t quite make out but it was inconsequential the moment he kissed you. With the swell of emotion came cascading one final orgasm that drenched your thighs and stole your breath.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Thankfully Crowley was there to save the day, as always, easily holding you to him rather than letting you drop like a lifeless dummy. Bundled up in his arms, you felt like the luckiest woman in the world.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****"You know, we’re going to have to keep trying a whole lot more. Doesn’t always take the first time,” you teased, lazily running a finger down the lapel of his fancy suit jacket.** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“That’s the plan, love,” Crowley rumbled, “But for now, let’s get you cleaned up.”** ** _ _


End file.
